


Hämyinen hetki

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Pieni ficci, jonka rakensin matikan tunnilla. Oli jotenkin inspiroitunut fiilis.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Hämyinen hetki

**Author's Note:**

> Pieni ficci, jonka rakensin matikan tunnilla. Oli jotenkin inspiroitunut fiilis.

Hämyinen hetki

huusin ulospäin  
silmien valo tuhoutuu  
miksi kiusaat näin  
kylmyys minut ympäröi  
sieluni puhdistuu lain

En ole koskaan arvostanut vanhempiani  
Isä oli julma ja pakotti minut taistelemaan  
Äitini halusi minut turvaan talvelta  
En kuunnellut kumpaakaan

Berwald halusi, että olen hänen kanssaan  
Pakenisin hänen kanssaan Ruotsiin ja eläisin onnellisesti  
En ole häntä vastaan, mutta miltä tulevaisuus näyttäisi?  
Olisinko onnellinen ja tietämätön?  
Vai surullinen ja tietoinen?

Olen pelännyt koko elämäni rakkautta  
Hallituksia tuhoutuu sodissa  
Ihmisiä kuolee tauteihin

Maat eivät voi kuolla  
Luottamus voi

Berwald rakastaa minua  
Eniten tässä maailmassa

En ehkä vain nää sitä itse


End file.
